The invention described in the present disclosure relates to a process and an assembly for the nondestructive inspection of surfaces, particularly for the measurement of small particles, defects, and inhomogeneities on and/or just below the surface of a test object, such particles, defects, and inhomogeneities collectively referred to herein as anomalies. It relates in particular to an instrument described below as the preferred embodiment for inspecting a silicon wafer, the instrument having a light source that generates a light beam, a beam deflector, an optical system that projects the incident beam on a light spot perpendicular to the test object, a photodetector to which the collected light is guided, and an assembly by which the test object is moved by a coordinated translational and rotary movement, so that the light spot scans the whole of the surface along a spiral path.
Such types of process and/or assembly can be used, for example in microelectronics, for the non-destructive checking and inspection of the surfaces of wafers, magnetic storage media, and/or substrates for optical applications, to determine the presence of any particles and/or defects.
The development of wafer-exposure processes has made it possible to manufacture wafer surfaces with ever finer structures parallel to this development, inspection systems that permit the detection of ever more minute defects and particles have become increasingly important. Apart from particles that account for about 75% of all waste in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICS), inspection systems must be capable of detecting many other types of inhomogeneity, such as variations in the thickness of coatings, crystal defects on and below the surface, etc.
In the final inspection by wafer manufacturers and the inward-goods inspection by chip manufacturers, the unstructured, uncoated wafer must therefore be subjected to extremely searching examination for particle contamination, light-point crystal defects, roughness, polishing scratches, etc. If the test object has a rough surface, then a large amount of stray surface scattering will result. Thus, for this purpose, the test object has a well-polished surface that produces very little diffused light.
In chip manufacture it is usual to monitor each stage of the process, in order to recognize problems as early as possible and thus avoid undue waste. One method of process monitoring is to use so-called monitor wafers which remain unstructured but pass through some of the process stages. Comparison of two measurements, the first before the process stage and the other after it, can thus, for example, help determine the amount of particle contamination due to that process stage or indicate variations in the evenness of the process stage, for example the distribution of the coating thickness over the whole of the wafer. The surfaces subjected to inspection may be rough and metallized, and therefore, produce a great deal of diffused light, or they may be film-coated surfaces that cause interference-fringe effects. Thus, ideally the inspecting instrument has a wide dynamic range to permit defect and particle detection of a wide variety of surfaces.